


A Scramble (Discontinued)

by QUEENTHING12



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEENTHING12/pseuds/QUEENTHING12
Summary: [DISCONTINUED because I stupidly set this story up to be something too much for me to handle at the moment]Akira returns to Tokyo to finally settle down, but it won’t be as easy as he thinks.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first work.  
> I just want to give a heads up... this first chapter is super short. It is mostly just a short set up for the rest of the story, so be ready for those soon!

**July 22nd, 20XX**

Akira Kurusu stands in front of Leblanc, biding his time until he eventually will have to go in. Next to him lies his suitcase, filled with clothes, toiletries, and a couple of books. Why? Well, he is coming home today! No, not his parents house. He already went there for about a year until he convinced his parents to let him return to Tokyo and finish his third year of high school and go to college. He honestly would’ve came back faster, if not for the fact that he still had a lot of catching up to do with his family. So, it took a little longer than expected. But, in the end, that’s history to him now. He is finally back and is ready to get comfortable in that dusty attic. One thing, however… 

He “forgot” to notify the thieves of his arrival. It isn't like he wasn't in contact with them everyday since he left, though. He and Ryuji always texted to keep up with each other, Ann liked to surprise call him every once in a while to speak on certain modeling topics or just to catch up, Yusuke sent many of his new artworks to Akira for critiques, Makoto facetimed Akira almost every night to study or talk about their day, Futaba sent him memes almost constantly, and Haru enjoyed sending him pictures of how her garden was going. He just wanted to make his return a surprise is all. So, they should have no idea he is even in Tokyo right now. Or, who knows, maybe someone saw him as he walked to Leblanc and was currently stalking him, ready to surprise him last minute. Unlikely, but possible. 

“Um, Akira?” Morgana swatted his ear, taking him out of his thoughts. “We’ve been standing out here for an hour! C’mon let’s go inside.”

Akira scoffed, “An hour? It’s been, what, a minute? Let me prepare myself.” Morgana sighed as he jumped off Akira’s shoulders and waited by the door. Akira let out a small sigh and formed a small smile as he picked up his suitcase and began to walk toward the door of Leblanc... His real home.

  
  



	2. A Welcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is greeted with a surprise of his own.

Akira pushed the door open as the bells chimed, signaling an arrival. His eyes adjusted to the warm hue of the cafe lights as he looked around, noticing nobody was here today. _Slow as usual,_ he thought. 

"I'll be right with you!" Akira snapped his attention toward the kitchen as he heard the sound of plates being stacked onto each other. _That didn't sound like Sojiro._ After a couple of seconds, the stranger revealed themself to be Yusuke. "Akira? Morgana?" 

Akira Is highly confused, but that can wait. He and Morgana gave Yusuke a friendly smile and wave. "Hey, Yusuke!" Akira said, "Long time no see." Morgana hopped up onto the nearest stool as Yusuke, with a smile, left the kitchen to approach them. Akira took notice of the apron he dawned. _Wait..._

"It is quite a delight to see your face again." Yusuke made a curious expression. "May I ask why you're here in the first place? I don't remember you ever telling us you were going to visit." Akira was now noticeably eyeing the apron, and before he could say anything Yusuke continued. "You must be confused as to why I am wearing your old apron, yes?" Akira nodded, putting his hand up to chin. "Well, while you were gone, Sojiro hurt his back while picking up some heavy boxes." Akira quickly looked a little concerned and spoke up. "Is he okay?" Quickly, Yusuke said, "Oh he is perfectly fine. He just hasn't been able to work as long as he used to. So, he started to look for a part timer to help whenever he wasn't feeling up to manning the cafe." Akira snickered and put his hands on his pockets. "So, you got the job?" Yusuke smiled and patted the apron. "I most certainly did." 

Morgana spoke up. "Well, it's great to see that you're keeping yourself busy... other than just painting." Yusuke looked to Morgana. "It's quite great to see you as well Morgana. I have been missing you and Akira very much." He gave Morgana a pat on the head as he turned back to Akira. "Well, how about I-" Yusuke caught himself and cleared his throat. "How about YOU make some coffee? I only started a few months ago, so my skills in the art of coffee isn't as refined as yours." Yusuke untied the apron and handed it to Akira. "Besides, watching you go to work again may spark up some artistic inspiration!" Akira grabbed the apron and chuckled. "What blend?" Yusuke sat down next to Morgana. "I believe I'll leave that up to you, leader." 

Akira tied the apron and muttered under his breath, "It's showtime." 

-

After finishing, Akira poured two cups of Jamaican Blue Mountain (his personal favorite) and set one down in front of Yusuke. He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. Akira untied the apron, set it down, and leaned his elbows onto the table, bringing his cup up and giving it a sip. Yusuke set his coffee down and gave a mighty sigh. "My word! You've been gone for so long and you still know how to make an amazing cup. Truly exceptional! I must display these emotions I'm feeling onto a canvas!" Morgana looked up at him and rolled his eyes. Yusuke shrunk a little. "At home, of course." 

Akira chuckled and set his cup down. "Thanks, Yusuke. Felt great to get behind the counter again." Yusuke hummed in agreement. "Yes, it was quite relaxing to watch you." He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, how about you answer my question from earlier?" Akira looked confused, but quickly understood. "Ah, right. Why I'm here. Well, I didn't exactly tell anyone yet, buuuut I plan on staying here from now on. I want to finish high school and go to college, spend time with all of you guys, maybe get my own place someday. Y'know, pick up from where I left off." Yusuke beamed. "Oh my. I am quite ecstatic to hear that. I bet the rest of the gang will be joyous when they find out. However, if I may ask, how WILL you finish high school here?" 

"Well," Akira started. "When I began to plan my arrival back here, I emailed the new principle at Shujin asking if I would be able to finish my third year there. And, luckily, she knew about me and my situation with Shido. So, she said that when I find myself back in Tokyo I'll have a place in Shujin." Yusuke hummed. "Well, I'm glad you have a plan regarding that." Yusuke stared outside and noticed the sky turning a pleasant hue of orange. "The sun is setting. How do you plan on telling the others?" Akira put a hand up to his chin. "Hm, I guess I should've thought of that." He stared outside too, and got an idea going. "Hey, Yusuke. I'm going to unpack upstairs and probably head out afterwards. I most likely won't be back before the shop closes, so is there a way you could give me the spare key?" 

Yusuke looked at him with confusion. "What spare?" Akira opened his mouth, but he quickly remembered. _Oh, right._ He took his wallet out and pulled a small key out from one of the little pockets, with a faded L written on It with black sharpie. "Never mind. I forgot I had this." Yusuke chuckled and got up from his seat as Morgana hopped down and said, "I think I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap." Morgana gave an exaggerated yawn. "I'm exhausted!" As he ran up the stairs, Akira left the counter and got his suitcase. "Be right back." He then began to walk up the steps and disappeared into the attic. Yusuke sighed. "Alright," He mumbled. "That didn't exactly answer my question." 

\- 

After having unpacked everything, Akira changed into his summer clothes and walked downstairs to see Yusuke sketching on a notepad. He looked up and said, "So, where are you heading off to?" Akira gave a smirk. "To see a special someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell by the title of the story, this is slightly based off of the premise Persona 5 Scramble (just a little bit though). 
> 
> So far I'm enjoying what I'm writing! I hope you guys are as well.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Sweating For Thyne Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's last minute idea had come with consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the title doesn't mean it's a sexual chapter.

Akira left Leblanc in a hurry. It was now around 7:30 pm and, since the next train arrives at 7:35, he had to get to the station soon if he didn't want to miss it and waste time waiting for the next one. _No time for leisure walking, Joker. Pick up the pace._ While running isn't something he wanted to eagerly do during this time in the evening, it wasn't torture (He should know). He was in good shape, after all. Everyday back at his parents home he would do thirty pushups and run in place for ten minutes every morning and do three laps around his neighborhood every evening after school. He would also call up Makoto to workout through FaceTime every once in a while. Sure, it was nice to have an exercise partner, but every once in a while he'd do it for the view. Sometimes, Makoto's phone would fall on the floor without her noticing and, If Akira was lucky, she'd be doing squats or some other kind of exercise for her glutes. And that look of sheer embarrassment when she finds out is always adorable. Morgana jokingly calls him a perv when it happens, but Akira says he's just "admiring her beauty" (and he really sees it that way, too).

Speaking of Makoto, that's where he is headed. Well, her and Sae's apartment that is. From the station in Shibuya, it usually takes about twenty to thirty minutes to walk there. But since the train back to Yongen-Jaya arrives at around 10:00, he needed to run there as well. _So much work for just one little visit, eh? If only I was sleeping over. If only Sae wasn't so cautious when it came to my being. If only, Akira, if only..._

Akira reached the station two minutes later as he exhaled loudly from exhaustion. _Record time._ He glanced at his watch, revealing it to be 7:34. Without skipping a beat, he raced down the steps as he heard the tracks squeal from the now breaking train. He went through check-in and ran towards the train doors, rushing inside as they closed behind him. He kneeled down and gasped for air as some folks passed glances his way.He found his seat and exhaled, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. _The things I do for you, Makoto._

While the train departed and began heading to Shibuya station, Akira received a notification and pulled out his phone. It was from Yusuke.

 **Yusuke:** Hope I am not interrupting anything.

 **Me:** Nothing at all

 **Yusuke:** Well, i don't know if you meant it but you left Morgana here. 

**Me:** Oops. Tell him I didn't mean to.

 **Yusuke:** He asks where you're heading. I am quite curious myself as you didn't really answer either of my questions. 

**Me:** I'm heading to Makoto's place.

Two minutes pass. 

**Me:** Yusuke?

 **Yusuke:** Sorry. Morgana has been going on quite the rant. 

**Me:** Tell him if he stops we can get some sushi tomorrow for lunch.

 **Yusuke:** He said that sounds fair. Also, maybe we can make the sushi lunch a get together for your arrival back? 

**Me:** I kinda wanna tell everyone individually first. Afterwards, sushi lunch with the whole gang.

 **Yusuke:** Alright. I'm going to be here for another hour before I head back to my dorm for the night. Will you be eating out?

 **Me:** Probably. I'm already pretty hungry. Be sure to wipe down the tables before you go.

 **Yusuke:** I know. Sojiro was quite pushy when it came to that. Enjoy your night, Akira. 

**Me:** Thank you, Yusuke.

Akira sat back and sighed. He looked around and noticed how empty the train was tonight. _Must be something going on._ It was rarely ever this empty back when he was still sort of a newcomer to the Tokyo subway. He remembered all those times when he got on to head to school and how hot he got from being pressed between so many people. He also remembered when he first rode the train with Ryuji, his first real friend from Tokyo. He remembered how the heat and the stuffy air was just drowned out by the conversation they had. He felt a pang of nostalgia as he gave a light chuckle. _I'll definitely need to see Ryuji first thing tomorrow. Speaking of..._ He had to decide on how he was going to see everyone tomorrow. It was especially hard since he wanted to meet everyone individually. _What to do..._

His thoughts were halted by the sound of the doors opening. Akira shot up, quickly remembering what he was doing here in the first place. Him and the other passengers walked out as the announcer on the intercom robotically welcomed them to Shibuya. More nostalgia hit him as he remembered hearing those words for the first time, back when he first arrived to Tokyo. _No time to remember right now, Akira, it's time to rush._ He put his left foot behind his right as he got into position. He exhaled and inhaled, getting ready for the run of his life. In his head, he imagined a gun being held up into the air, about to fire and signal the start of a race. He inhaled and exhaled. _Three... Two... One!_

_*BANG*_

And he was off! He rushed up the stairs at breakneck speed, almost tripping on the last step. He zoomed past pedestrians as he rushed out of the subway, being greeted by the night sky and the cold breeze that followed it. 

-

It took him fifteen minutes to reach the apartment by running. He was now in front of their door, gasping for air as he was drenched in sweat. He didn't have much to think other than just one word. _Fuck._ He stayed like that for three minutes, just breathing heavily and trying to recuperate. He didn't want to look like he was dying when he goes face to face with Makoto again. There was only one other time he had ever sweat this much for Makoto, and it was back when they had their study sessions in Leblanc, back before they began dating. Makoto had left her buchimaru pencil case on the table, so naturally he went to return it. However, it had been five minutes since she left so he had to run as fast as he could before she reached the station. It was quite a hectic night that night. However, nothing could top this. He had just ran from Shibuya station all the way to her apartment, which, again, normally takes around twenty to thirty minutes if you walked. But, even as agonizing as this may be, it'll be worth it once he sees Makoto. Once he sees her surprise covered face when she opens the door, he'll find all this work worth it. 

After another minute to let his face return to a less tomato-y color, he straightened his posture and exhaled slowly. He checked his watch. 9:20 pm.

 _Alright, it's time._ He lightly knocked the door and stepped back, waiting for his Queen to open it. He wondered what they were going to say, considering he was limited on time here. While he could've waited until tomorrow to meet with her, he thought surprising her the night he came back was more romantic. Besides, he just didn't want to wait. The last time they saw each other was when her and the thieves left his house after dropping him off. He remembered watching the van disappear in the distance as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He told himself that night that when he has the chance to see her again he will take it no matter what. Even if they had only seconds to do anything, he will take it. 

He heard the faint sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. He began to feel butterflies flutter in his stomach as a smile formed on his lips. He was finally going to see her again. The lock clicked and the door swung opened, revealing... _Oh._ "Who is I-"

Sae stared at a sweaty Kurusu standing at her front door, puzzled out of her mind. His smile deflated quickly as disappointment filled his body. "G-good evening, Sae. I'm, uh, back." Sae's mouth opened but closed again as she tried to find her words. She finally said, "Hello, Akira. What are you doing back in Tokyo? I don't think I got any word of your visit." Akira sighed as he began, "Im sorry for the disturbance. I wanted it to be a surprise... I got here a couple of hours ago and dropped my stuff off at Leblanc." Sae nodded and said, "Well, no offense but why are you here when it's almost 9:30 at night? Couldn't you have dropped by tomorrow?" Akira didn't think Sae was going to be here, so he didn't really anticipate this happening. He had to choose his words carefully. 

"Well, I'm actually not visiting. In fact, I'm here to stay." He attempted to be enthusiastic, but instead it came off awkward. "I already told Yusuke, but I wanted to tell Makoto before everyone else for... obvious reasons" He let out a small cough to clear his throat as Sae's face began to ease up. In fact, a small smile seemed to be forming. He didn't know if he should've been scared at that moment, but he was. Sae walked towards him and stopped only inches away. Sae asked, "May I hug you?" _What?_

He didn't really know what else to say other than, "S-sure." Sae then closed the gap and pulled Akira into her arms as Akira's awkwardly placed his hands on her back. This felt weird to him as the last time they spoke was when he left Tokyo, and Sae was just normal old Sae then. So, for her to up and hug Akira was out of the ordinary. _Something happened to her while I was gone. I just know it._ Sae let go and stepped back, giving Akira a fully formed smile. "That's good to hear, Akira. I'm glad you're back." Akira cleared his throat and said, "Yes, me too." Awkward silence filled the air as neither said anything for about ten seconds before Sae finally spoke up. "Well, Makoto went to the movies with Takamaki about an hour ago." Akira's head fell a little as his eyes went half lidded. Even more disappointment had filled him. "I see. I think I'll just go then." He turned to leave when Sae grabbed his shoulder. "Hold on, Akira. Why not stay and wait? Makoto should be back in about an hour or so." Akira looked at Sae before saying, "I can't. I'm going to miss the train." Sae gave a small chuckle. "Well, that's no problem. You can just spend the night." 

He froze. _Did I just hear that correctly?._ "Spend the... night?" Sae nodded. "You would sleep on the couch, but yes. You can spend the night." Akira blinked. "Uh... sure. I'd like that." Sae nodded before letting go of his shoulder. "Alright. Well, I imagine you didn't bring anything with you?" 

"No. I wasn't anticipating this" Sae put a hand on her chin before saying, "Well, I'm pretty sure that toothbrush you left here is still in the bathroom. I think that's all you really need." Akira gave her a confused look. "I left a... toothbrush? When?" She smirked. "When you spent the night here without my knowledge. During the summer you were here." Akira's eyes went wide. _Shit, I forgot about that._ "I-I... Uh... uh" Sae laughed. "It's whatever, Akira. Just don't do it again, yeah?" _WHAT THE FUCKK?? IS THIS EVEN SAE???_ He gave her a quick and rigid bow."Y-yes Sae-san. Won't h-happen again." Sweat dripped off of his forehead as he gulped. _Something DEFINITELY happened to her while I was gone._

"Alright, Akira. You can come in and get settled. I need to do some work in my office, so I'll be pretty busy for a little while. Watch some TV, play a game, sleep, eat something, do whatever. Just don't go into Makoto's room right now. It's a bit of a mess, so you'll have to wait for her to clean it. Again, she will probably get here in about an hour." Akira took a second to process what she had just told him. Why she was giving him all this freedom was puzzling, making him almost ask why. But that can come later. For now, he decided to respect her hospitality as he gave her a nod and a small smile. "Thank you, Sae-san." 

Sae began walking back in when she said, "You could just call me Sae, y'know?" He began to follow her in as he wiped the sweat off his face. "Understood, Sae." In the span of just a few minutes, Akira had felt happiness, disappointment, intensity, horror and relief. Why Sae was being so friendly towards him was scary. _Again, ill have to ask her about it sometime. For now, I'll relax and wait for Makoto_ _to return so I can give her the good news._

_Oh what I do to see you, Queen. What I do to see you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I was originally going to have Makoto brought here, but I thought, since Yusuke was last chapters focus, this chapter would be dedicated to a smaller characters introduction. 
> 
> I was gonna write Sae as normal Sae, but I wanted each character to have changed somewhat since Akira had left. Just made sense, y'know? What happened to Sae while Akira was gone? The world may never know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Getting Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a good hour to kill before Makoto arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ya'll! Sorry if I took a few days to write this. Now that the story has started, i'm gonna start taking my time with the chapters so they can be longer and of better quality!
> 
> Also, I played the demo to Persona 5 Scramble and it was amazing oh my godddd I can't wait till it releases here in America.

Once he entered the apartment, he took his shoes off by the door and stood there for a while with his hands on his hips. He looked around and noticed how little has changed. _Then again, it's only been about a year and a half._ Sae picked up her work bag off the table and turned to him. "In case you've forgotten, the bathroom is the first door on the left when you walk down the corridor. My room is on the right while Makoto's is on the left. Please don't enter my room when I am working or just... in general. If you do need anything, though, a simple knock will do." He gave her a nod as she began walking to her room and said, "You may want to take a shower." She disappeared into the corridor as Akira looked down at his sweat stained shirt.

 _Oh yeah. I forgot I look like I just traveled through a whole ass desert._ He was going to head to the bathroom, but decided against it for now as he remembered his lack of extra clothing. As Ryuji once said, putting on your sweaty clothes after a nice shower is uncomfortable to say the least. He sighed as he put his wallet and phone on the sleek, wooden dining room table. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it, letting his limbs finally relax. He hasn't felt this exhausted since his Phantom Thief days, where they'd be running around in the Metaverse for hours fighting shadows and looting treasure. Sometimes, he missed those days. On days like these, though? _Hell no._ He was glad his life was getting to the point where he can finally settle down and live normally with those he finds most important. He loved his family, sure, but he just couldn't get comfortable back there. After about a month of being there he was instantly yearning for the day he can go back. He was homesick everyday up to the point where he dreamed of doing normal, everyday activities in Tokyo. He remembered a dream that literally made him cry when he woke up. He was at Leblanc making coffee for all of his friends, with everyone laughing and having a good time. It almost made his heart rip when his alarm woke him up. Speaking of friends... 

_Ok... I need to focus now._ He sat up, put his feet on the coffee table and brought a hand up to his chin. He needed to make and stick to a plan for how tomorrow was going to go. Who he was seeing, how he was seeing them, where he'd have to go, etc. And since summer break started just a few days ago, most of everyone shouldn't be busy. He thought to call up Yusuke, but it was late and Yusuke was probably asleep by now. _...Still wouldn't hurt to try. Right?_ He lightly groaned under his breath as he stood up.

He walked back to the dining room table, sat down on the bench and began to scroll through his contact list. _Ann... Ryuji... Makoto... Ah, Yusuke._ He hit the call button and let it ring.

... 

... 

... 

*Yawn*

...

...

*Beep*

"Who is it?" Yusuke sounded slightly annoyed, but Akira began. "Hey, Yusuke. Sorry if I am getting in the way of your sleep." The sound of his bed squeaking and his sheets shuffling came through as Yusuke groaned. "You did. Is there something important you need to ask or tell or should I just go back to sleep?" Akira suddenly felt bad, but no turning back now. He already has his attention after all. "I was wondering if you could tell me a few things before I set off to see everyone tomorrow. Like, where they'd be for instance." Yusuke sighed. "Well, I know Ryuji goes to the gym everyday after school around five. On a weekend I think he goes in the morning around ten. But since school is out, I'd go with the latter. I don't know what Ann normally does, but my gut tells me she goes to the underground mall whenever she can. Uhm..." Yusuke took a second, probably thinking. Akira was about to question his pause but Yusuke started again. "I believe Futaba has nothing to do on free days. She'll probably be at Leblanc with Sojiro... that is if he will be up to it tomorrow. I'll notify you if that changes at all. I uh... don't know what Haru does. She'll probably be busy considering she is running a company at the moment. I think that's everyone." Akira hummed and said, "Well, the-

"Hold that thought!" Yusuke interrupted, causing Akira to jump a little. "In regards to Haru... She came to Leblanc earlier today, telling me about how she was going to get her nails done with a friend tomorrow. That's all I know." Akira hummed, again, and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Yusuke. That info will be useful." Yusuke sighed, sounding sort of relieved. "Good. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Akira." He hung up a second after, not giving Akira a chance to say it back. Akira knew how grumpy Yusuke can get without his much needed sleep, but he sounded a little too annoyed tonight. _Probably because he worked today._ Without giving it too much thought, he placed his phone back down before heading back to the couch. His limbs felt too sore to be walking around right now. He reached the couch and flopped onto it once again, feeling his body begin to relax a second after. His breathing began to mellow out as his eyes began to close. With nothing but the sound of him inhaling and exhaling, he suddenly felt sleepy. _I_ _shouldn't sleep... Makoto will be here soon I just... need to... man this couch Is nice._ He let out a small chuckle before he quietly said to himself, "Maybe a quick nap won't hurt."

His eyelids slowly fell as the sounds of his breath began to feel distant. He closed his eyes... 

"UGHHHHHHH!" Akira shot up, hearing the muffled sound that came from the corridor. His slow, mellow breathing turned into a fast, uneven mess as he slowly turned his head toward the corridor wide eyed, wondering what the hell emitted that sound. Suddenly, his mind re-stabilized and let him have a coherent thought; _It was probably Sae. No one else is here besides us, anyways. But... why did she do that? Oh shit she might have gotten hurt!_ Before he could heroically jump off the couch to come to her aid, the door to her room opened and Sae stormed out with her work attire put on. She grabbed her pair of high heels next to the door and began putting them on when she said, "Sorry, Akira, but I have to run. Stupid meeting... this late at night..." She finished and stood up straight before turning her attention to him. "I shouldn't be back until morning, so I want you to know something..." She cleared her throat and fixed her slightly messy hair before continuing. "I may be much more forgiving and tolerable than I originally was, but If I find out that you had sex with Makoto while I was gone you're a dead man." His eyes and mouth were both wide open, not being able to find his words. She had laid that information out so quickly, it was hard to process it all right away. She just told him not have sex with Makoto, after all. Sae furrowed her brow and said, "Do you understand?" After resetting his face, he gave her a curt nod before clearing his throat to speak. "Y-yes Sae. However..." He gave her a mischievous smirk. "In return, you tell me what the hell happened to you while I was gone." 

Sae looked at him a little funny before saying, "Sorry?..." Akira chuckled. "You know what I mean, Sae. SOMETHING had to have happened for you to be acting this way towards me of all people. And I want to know about it. Like, is it something you need to talk to someone about or..." She looked away slightly. "W-why would you want to know? It's not like we are friends or anything." He stood up and looked at her with a straight, serious look on his face. "Friend or not, you're still the sister of my girlfriend. Her only family I've ever spoken to. Besides, you helped me a lot back when I was, y'know, rotting in a jail cell. The least I could do is listen to your problems." Sae scoffed under her breath, but didn't say anything for a few seconds before finally saying, "It isn't awful, what happened to me. So, I guess I'll think about your offer of sorts." Akira hummed in success. Before he could return to sitting down, however, Sae said, "Makoto doesn't know anything in relation to what happened to me. So, please don't mention this conversation to her okay? It'd get in the way of her school and social life. I can't have her worrying about me right now... okay?" 

Akira was conflicted on what to say and on how to feel right now. Sae was hiding from her sister, but if he were to bring it up to Makoto he'd get his ass beat. But was it right for him to keep it between him and Sae? He didn't know... until he realized that Makoto wasn't dumb and most likely knew Sae was hiding something since day one. _I'll have to talk to Makoto about this._ For now, he decided on a white lie. "I won't tell Makoto. Just don't hurt me, yeah?" He gave her a smile as she chuckled. "Alright, Akira. I'll hold you to it." She opened the door and, before she exited, she turned to him one more time and said, "Don't forget you can only sleep on the couch and if I find out that you fu-" 

"OK OK I get it I get it. I won't have sex with her, okay?" Sae hummed to herself as she closed the door behind her. Akira was all alone now. _Alright... Now I have something else on my to-do list._ He sighed and sat back back down onto the couch. He loved to help those who needed it, but it was always so emotionally draining for Akira ever since he was sent here for the first time. Everyday someone wanted something and, when he met more and more people, the stress just built up over time. He hoped he'd be able to have his confidants rely on him more now that he was back, but he also hoped It wouldn't get as bad as it did where his schedule was always filled. His thoughts were interrupted by the growl of his stomach. He groaned and slowly got up from the couch to the kitchen. 

Kitchens were a comfortable place for him. Ever since Sojiro taught him how to cook his classic curry recipe and brew a smackin' cup of Joe, he spent a lot of alone time in Leblanc teaching himself how to cook many different types of meals, ranging from a classic egg and toast breakfast to a homemade ramen dinner. Sure, it isn't as impressive as Sojiro's range, but at least he can cook well. Some more practice and, who knows, he may surpass Sojiro. 

He glanced at the clock above the stove. 10:00 pm. Makoto should be back in about half an hour, giving him plenty of time to whip up some dinner for himself. Question is... _what shall Joker be making tonight?_ He put a smirk on as he moved toward the fridge and opened it. He was surprised by the lack of variety in stock. Then again, Makoto cooked meals for her and Sae often. Plus, they were both busy women with probably very little time to go grocery shopping. He decided not to waste their ingredients and went for a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _Almost two years of culinary training is finally leading up to this moment... I will be attempting to make a PB &J. _He imagined the cheesy sound of an audience going "ooo". Before he set to work, he noticed an apron balled up on the kitchen counter. He held it out in front of him and couldn't believe what was on it; a golden tiara that said "Queen" underneath. He couldn't wait to tease her with it when she got back. For now, though, it's time to "cook". 

\- 

After Akira finished eating his small but filling dinner, he looked towards the clock once more to see that it was now 10:20. _She'll be here in a few minutes now... what to do._ Usually when Makoto was coming over to Leblanc for a study session, he enjoyed surprising her. Sometimes he would hide and jump out to make her scream in terror. Or, sometimes, he would surprise her in romantic ways like the time she walked in and Akira instantly swept her off her feet and spun her around as she laughed with a faint blush on her face. Today, however, he wanted to try something a little different. But he still didn't really know what that different thing was. So, he went to find inspiration in... Makoto's room!

 _I know I shouldn't, but... it's for a good cause._ He now stood in front of Makoto's door. He giggled slightly as he turned the nob and stepped into Makoto's perfectly clean room. _What was Sae talking about? Looks_ _perfectly fine!_ Well, maybe that's an understatement as her room wasn't "perfect". A black t-shirt and two grey socks laid on the white carpet, looking like she was either in a hurry or got lazy. Other than that, her room looked spot on. It was how he remembered it from last time (when he secretly slept over). The buchimaru stuffed animal was still positioned on the perfectly made bed, all her books and DVD's were all organized on her shelves, and her desktop PC and pencil pouch were on her desk next to the window. However, one thing was new; the stereo. On her little entertainment center, which used to be empty, there was a stereo system with two small speakers plugged into it. _Must be thanks to her part-time job at the library in Shibuya._ He went up to it and noticed how shiny it was, as if it was never used. Next to it laid a couple of CD's. He picked them up, sat down on her bed and began reading them. He smirked when he noticed the first one was a suggestion from him; The Beatles. Makoto had a breakdown one night during one of their many facetimes. She had gotten into an argument with a friend earlier that day and couldn't hold her tears in any longer. To ease her, he played "I'll Follow the Sun" on his much cheaper CD player. She had stopped crying soon after and told him how cheesy he can be sometimes. _She loved it, though._

The other one made his smirk grow even larger. It was a collection of American love songs from the 80's, which only made him more excited to see her. He knew that they were totally going to dance later. For now, though, he needs to enact his plan before she arrives. He laid the CD's back onto the entertainment center, got up and looked down to the shirt and socks. He picked them up and began to wonder if this was truly a good idea or not... 

_You know damn well it's a good idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> For those who are sticking with this story so far, I wanted to tell you guys know that I do go to school. That means I won't have a stable posting schedule, so don't expect there to be more than one or two a week.  
> I expect the next chapter to be a lil steamy so be ready...


	5. Surprise~ Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is greeted with a pleasant surprise. What ensues might be the best night she has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter I've been most excited to write.  
> It was fun writing this one, so I hope you all enjoy!  
> (warning: VERY steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Makoto and Ann were just arriving to the former's apartment after having watched a film Makoto wanted to see; Outrage Coda. It had released last year sometime in October, but the theater in Shibuya was screening the film for the first week of summer. When she found out about it, she called up Ann to see if they could go see it together and, sure enough, they did. After it ended, Makoto had been talking about it nonstop since they've exited the theater. She always became a hyper little kid when it came to crime films (specifically, Yakuza films). Akira should know as he always took the brunt of it. Every time they watched one, she wouldn't stop talking about all her favorite moments and all her favorite characters and so on. Akira didn't mind it, surprisingly. In fact, he found it quite cute how giddy she can get sometimes. And, hoo boy, did he love to remind her about it. 

Makoto was just finishing up her one hour review when they got to the front door. "... and I looooved how the o-"

"ALRIGHT!" Ann said out loud with a smile on her face. "We're here!" Makoto cleared her throat before giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Ann. Kinda went off there again didn't I?" Ann beamed at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like I hated it or anything... even if it's a liiitle tiring." Makoto snorted and patted the air. "Ok ok. Still, sorry for making you listen to my blabbering. Must be torture." Ann giggled as she pulled Makoto into a hug. "I'm glad you had fun, Makoto." They separated as they said their final goodbyes. 

She waved to Ann as she disappeared into the hallway. Makoto gave a long, drawn out yawn as she unzipped her purse. _I should never go out that late again. Straying away from my sleeping schedule can get me into some bad habits._ She pulled out her key and inserted it into the door, turned the knob, opened it, and stepped into her apartment. She closed the door behind her as she kicked her boots off and hung her blue coat onto the coat rack. She sighed before saying, "Sis? Im home!.. Sis?" 

... 

... 

No response. _Must be at work._ Ever since her and Sae got closer, thanks to the Phantom Thieves, Sae had been finding more and more time set aside for Makoto. They'd have movie nights every other week, eat dinner together almost everyday, and, every once in a while, something Sae planned out for the two of them like going to the aquarium or Destinyland for a day. Their bond has never been stronger. So, when Sae has to go out for work related events, she didn't feel so lonely when she was alone anymore, knowing the two will always be able to do something another day soon.

She looked to the stove clock, which had read 10:35 pm. And since she didn't have anything important to do, she went straight to her room to get ready for bed, talk to Akira for a little while, and go to sleep. She went inside of her isolated room and plopped down onto the bed, causing it to squeak lightly under the little pressure she gave it. As she let her limbs relax, she turned to look at her stereo system. When they had their study sessions, back when Akira lived in Leblanc, he liked to play some music on a low volume to keep them both awake -especially during late night sessions. Instantly she picked up on his favorite genres, artists, and bands and -soon enough- she began listening to all of them as well. She started off thinking of it as a way to grow closer to him, saying it's so they can have something to talk about. However, after having dated him for a couple months, she began to get invested in the music he listened to. And ever since she got her job at the library, she's been saving up for a stereo system to listen to their music in a better quality. Besides, her room was a little boring and barren so having something like a stereo could help spice the place up! 

When she got it, though, she kept forgetting she even had it. She would listen to something on her phone and remember -last minute- she had a whole stereo system sitting in her room waiting to be used more. It looked good as new at the moment, but she is hoping to use it more often. She was only able to get two CD's with it for now; a best hits collection from The Beatles and a collection of 80's love songs. She personally picked The Beatles collection, but the love songs came as a free bonus for buying the stereo. She thought that maybe Akira and her could cheesily dance when he got back to Tokyo, but since it would be a long while before that she found no use to having it right now. Makoto sat on the ledge of her bed and picked The Beatles CD case up and opened it. She was about to put it into the stereo when she suddenly remembered it was quite late. She should get ready for bed. 

She got up with a groan as she set the CD back onto the table and walked to her closet. She used to just wear a normal T-shirt to bed with nothing but panties and socks on. But -recently- she enjoyed wearing her buchimaru onesie to bed. She didn't want to tell anyone other than Sae or Akira, though, as it's a little embarrassing for her. _It's just so warm!._

_-_

_Aright, Joker, here she comes..._

Little did Makoto know, Akira was hiding In the very closet she was about to open. Not only will she be greeted by the sight of her boyfriend standing in her closet, but she will be greeted with her boyfriend wearing her T-shirt and socks. _The look on her face will be adorable I just know it. She'll probably be surprised and be all flustered. Or she might get scared and kick me to death, thinking I'm an intruder... wait I should've planned this part out._ Makoto reached out for the door knob. _Too late to turn back._

_-_

She opened the closet and froze. Her eyes went wide as her mouth laid slightly ajar. What stood before her was not just her small assortment of clothes, but her boyfriend -who's supposed to be hundreds of miles away right now- standing in her closet wearing her black T-shirt and socks. She struggled to find words as her heart raced and butterflies swarmed her stomach. Akira gave her a smirk and said, "Long time no see, cutie." As If she didn't hear what he said, she -on instinct- grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. She let go and pinched her arm, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She finally spoke. "A-a-are you r-real?" He giggled and said, "Yes, I am real. Sorry for the weird get up but I-"

He was instantly cut short by Makoto rushing at him, pulling him into a tight hug as she began shaking. "A-a-akira... It's really y-you!" He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. "Surprise~." Tears rushed out of her eyes as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She squeezed him tighter as she shakily said, "I-i-i don't know w-what to s-say... j-just hug me for now p-p-please..." She began to lightly sob into him as he rested his head on hers, lightly rubbing her back.

She pulled back a little from the wet spot she left, wiping tears off her cheek. "I-i I can't b-believe you're actually h-here." She looked up to his beaming face as she smiled back, tears flowing from her eyes. Not from sadness, but from pure joy. He went down and pulled her into a deep kiss, ignoring the tears that covered her face. In that moment, she ignored everything; even his questionable outfit can wait. Pajamas can wait, sleep can wait, and all questions can wait. Right now, all she wanted to do was bask In his presence and feel the lips that she oh so missed. 

-

After enjoying their embrace for another five or so minutes, they finally settled down. Akira got back into his original clothing and Makoto went and cleaned her face. They sat next to each other on the living room couch and he explained his situation -how he was staying in Tokyo for good, when he got here, etc.- , in which Makoto was ecstatic from the news -she even began crying again. "Akira! W-why didn't you tell anyone before hand? I-i was so shocked to see you! I thought I was dreaming..." Despite her crying, she couldn't stop smiling. Akira laughed and put an arm around his crying girlfriend. "So I can surprise everybody! Surprises are fun, right?" She lightly scoffed in between some sniffles and hit his chest playfully. "You are so... ugh you are too much. I was expecting to go home and have a nice rest after that movie and now I have to deal with your dorky ass." He jokingly smirked at her. "You can still have a nice rest... but with me! C'mon, you have to admit this was a pleasant surprise, right?" She sat up and looked at him with a smile. "Of course, Akira. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all... I wasn't expecting you to be standing in my closet with my clothing on." She giggled before continuing. "Does Sae know you're here?" 

He hummed. "Why, yes she does. I had quite the awkward interaction with her when I got here. She seemed so..." 

"Different?" Makoto interrupted and continued. "I know... sis has been acting strange these past few weeks. Something happened to her and I know it. But whenever I try and bring it up she always has to go somewhere or is too busy to talk..." He hummed and looked down. "Yeah, she was so nice to me and I had no idea why. She even hugged me!" She looked at him puzzled, being as confused as he was. "That doesn't sound like her at all." He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I brought it up to her before she left for work. She told me... that we can talk about it later. She also said that I can't tell you about it as to not bother you... but I knew that you were smart enough to see through her facade, so I told her I wouldn't say anything." Makoto's eyes fell to the ground as she sighed. "So, she's willing to tell you but not me... I guess it makes sense. I am in university now and I have a part time job, so I've been very busy as of late. It makes sense she shouldn't want to bother me, but I'm her sister! I feel like we have gone through too much for her to just keep secrets from me." He looked at her solemnly. "I'm sorry, Makoto... I-"

"Don't be..." She interrupted. "It isn't your fault. However, when you do find time to talk to her about it... tell me so I can be there. I don't want her to hide it from me any longer. Okay?" She gave him a semi-stern look, before he said with a smirk, "Yes my queen. I'll let you know." She sighed and rested her head back onto his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "Anyways, let's set that aside for now and enjoy our night. That sound good, Mako?" A smile crept on her face, letting a light giggle escape her lips as she looked up to him. "Yes, that sounds nice." They stayed like that for a while -her head resting on her shoulder as he snuggled her up against him- for a couple of minutes before Makoto spoke up. "Hey, Akira?" He hummed and looked at her as she looked to him. "You're staying the night, right?"

"Yup. Why? Don't want me to or-" 

"Nonono not like that!" She blurted. "I was just going to say... you should probably take a shower..?" He looked confused before remembering how he got to the apartment in the first place. He guffawed for a full minute as she started giggle alongside him. He finally exhaled and said, "Yes I suppose I should take a shower. I don't wanna smell all night, huh?" She hummed in agreement as he continued. "Well, one thing though... I don't have any spare clothes." She put a hand to her chin before saying, "Thats fine. I can just put them in the wash while you shower and get ready for bed!" He gave her a skeptical look. "It wouldn't be done by then, though. The whole process will probably take... I dunno... almost an hour and a half probably. What would I do for clothes before then?" She put her hand back onto her chin. _Good point, Akira, good point._

"Well," she began. "You could just wear your towel around. Sis isn't home and, besides, it isn't like I haven't seen you... y'know... n-nude before." They both blushed at this. The only time she's seen him nude was when he spent the night for the first time. Since Sae obviously wasn't home, and she wasn't going to be home for probably a couple of days, they slept in her bed. Makoto read up online about sex and how it could bring two partners closer, so she wanted to see if Akira wouldn't mind trying it. She bought protection before he arrived and when they went to bed she told him about it. They were both flustered messes after she asked him, but he wasn't opposed to it. The sex they had that night wasn't what you would call ideal, though, as they didn't really know what they were doing. A lot of sorry's and embarrassing blushes were shared and, when they finished, they didn't know how to feel. It felt good for both of them, but they obviously weren't ready yet. They promised to each other the morning after that they would only do it again once they were both ready and found the perfect time to do it. They've done sexual things before that, but the deed of actually _doing it_ was something they didn't know they weren't ready for at the time.

Akira cleared his throat before saying, "T-true. You sure you wouldn't mind it, though?" Her face got even more flushed. "N-no, I wouldn't mind. It'll only be for a little while anyways, so..." They were quiet for a moment, before Akira began to giggle. "You are too cute, y'know that?" She lightly hit his chest before giggling as well. "Oh stop it. Go take your shower before I hit you for real." He stood up from the couch with his hands in the air, playfully saying, "I submit, officer Niijima, guide me to the shower." She laughed and stood up quickly, making a fake gun with her fingers and lightly jabbing the point of it onto his back. "Start walking, inmate!" They giggled to each other as they walked to the bathroom, with Makoto's "gun" still pointing to his back. Once they reached the door, Makoto turned him around and holstered her gun. "Okay okay, enough playing you dork. There should be a couple of clean towels on the rack for you to use. Also, the toothbrush you left is still here. I don't know if Sae told you..." He nodded before she continued. "She didn't get mad at you, did she?" He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Nope. If anything, she seemed kind of ok about it. She laughed at how scared I looked when she told me." Makoto sighed of relief before continuing her run down. "Alright... well, there should be coconut milk shampoo you can use. There's also some cherry blossom body wash. Sorry that it's all kind of girly, but you get what you get." He smirked at this, before saying, "Bold of you to assume I don't use that type of soap." Her mouth hung slightly ajar, before Akira started to laugh at her blushed face. He planted a kiss on her head as he opened the door. "I'll leave my clothes outside once I've taken them off. Don't feel afraid to join me, Niijima senpai~." 

Makoto's blush deepened as she groaned. "A-a-akira don't say such th-things..." He smirked before turning the light on and closing the door behind him.

-

Inside, he was greeted with a spotless bathroom. Everything shined, even the toilet looked brand new. He felt like he was too gross to even be near this level of perfection. He took his phone and wallet out of his pockets and put them on the sink counter. He then began to take his sweaty clothes off, starting with his shoes and socks. He then took his white shirt off and the black undershirt with it. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, kicking them into the pile of his shirts and socks. He slid his briefs off and kicked them into the pile as well. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He jokingly flexed and turned his body to the side. _Still looking pretty good, Akira. Now that you're back, going to the gym with Ryuji might be a good idea._ Afterwards, he grabbed one of the two clean, white towels off of the rack next to the shower and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed his pile of clothing, minus his shoes, and opened the bathroom door halfway. 

He was greeted with a patient Makoto, who was waiting for him to finish undressing. They made eye contact before she averted her gaze with a blush. "D-done?" He hummed as he put the pile in front of her. He gave her a quick smirk before reentering the bathroom to finally do the deed of getting clean, purposefully not locking the door behind him. He took the towel off and hung it back onto the rack as he pulled the shower curtains aside and entered. _Even the shower looked new! No hair on the ground, no stains, no slightly dirty shower head, no nothing! Perfection._ He turned the nob as the water began pouring onto him. It was slightly cold at first, but it slowly got warmer and warmer until he found the right temperature he was looking for; hot. As he rubbed his body and let the water soak every crevice, he closed his eyes and reflected on his day so far -remembering how he said goodbye to his parents, how Morgana slept on his lap on the way to Tokyo, how surprised Yusuke was to see him, how nice his room looked after all this time, how far he ran, how Sae reacted to him, how Makoto reacted to him, and now how nice this shower was. Steam started to come off of his body as he reached for the coconut oil shampoo. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. _Makoto._

Akira froze, before calling out, "Makoto? You gonna use the bathroom, or...?" No response. Just the sound of clothes falling to the ground and footsteps nearing the shower. He saw her shadow through the curtains before she slid them aside, revealing a nude Makoto. "M-may I come in?" His cheeks got red as his heartbeat grew fast, before giving her a smirk and saying, "I see y-you're taking me up on my o-offer." She slightly smirked through her flushed face as she stepped in and closed the shower curtains behind her. Akira couldn't believe how beautiful her body was. Every crevice was something he can marvel at for days. _Especially those hips._ Even before they started dating, Ryuji noted how often Akira looked at her behind while in the metaverse or at the beach. Akira just couldn't help himself. He thought she was sexy and, most of all, beautiful. And don't get him started on how sexy she can be while being assertive and demanding. He honestly wouldn't mind being stomped on by her (no joke). So, when she entered the shower and instantly grabbed his hair and pushed his lips into hers, he got _very_ turned on. 

Makoto had a firm grasp on the back of his head as he held onto her hips while they made out. The heat from the water caused steam to rise from their bodies as she pushed him against the shower wall roughly. She bit his bottom lip as Akira gave a quiet moan, moving his hands down to her bare ass. As she wrapped her tongue around his, Akira squeezed her cheeks which caused her to slightly squeal. And as they continued to make out and grope each other, the arousal between the two only grew. He knew that, if they kept this up, he will get as hard as a rock. Makoto broke the kiss and moved towards his ear. "I missed you, Akira. I missed your touch" She put a hand onto his stomach. "I missed your kisses." She lowered it. "I missed your body." Her fingers brushed his pewbs. "I missed how horny you made me." Her finger tips touched his growing erection. "I missed the way you touched my ass like that." Her hand ghosted over it now. "And I missed being able to touch you." She quickly wrapped his fingers around his now fully erect dick as Akira moaned quietly in her ear. She bit his ear and whispered, "I think I'm ready, Joker~." His breathing faltered as he whispered back. "Y-you sure?" She didn't answer him with words but, rather, with a deep moan that filled his ear as she began to lightly stroke him. 

His dick twitched as he moaned into her ear, causing a ping of desire fill her insides. He lifted a hand to her tits as he fondled a nipple, making Makoto's legs buckle under the sensation. She bit her lip while she continued to stroke him. After a solid two minutes of doing the same action, Akira couldn't hold back any longer. It was time for Joker to come out. He bit her ear lobe and whispered, "I missed you too, by the way." He spun her around and made her lightly squeal from the sudden motion. "I missed your kisses." He pushed her against the shower wall -face first- as Makoto moans. "I missed your body." He grabs her ass with force, making her legs shake even more. "I missed how horny you made me." He pressed himself against her back, rubbing his dick onto her. "I missed the way you touched me like that." He lowered himself. "And I missed being able to touch you." He slowly begun to enter her as Makoto moaned from the feeling of him and how dominate he was being (she found it _v_ _ery_ hot). He thrusted into her slowly, as her legs shook more and her moans grew in volume. He began thrusting in and out of her as she panted for more. 

As the steam continued to envelop the bathroom, they continued fucking full of intensity until they both finished with shaky legs. Makoto was on her knees now, finished taking all of his ejaculate in her mouth. She stood up and rested her head on his, both breathing heavily as sweat and shower water covered them. Akira planted a kiss on her head as Makoto gently kissed his pecks, taking time to calm themselves before they cleaned up. "Makoto..." Akira began. "You don't know how much I love you." She looked into his eyes and gave him a smile. "Then tell me." He put his forehead onto hers before he gently said, "More than any numbers count." She giggled. _He's so cheesy sometimes... but I love it._

His smile grew before he asked innocently, "Mind helping me with my back?" And with that, they showered. 

\- 

After washing all the soap out of their hair, they turned off the shower and opened the curtains to step out. They dried each other off, put the towels on and looked into the fogged up mirror. Akira wiped it and stood back, seeing them both smile gently at the image. She rested her head against his shoulder and said, "That was... amazing." He smiled at that. "Yeah." They stayed like that for a while, admiring the image the mirror produced. That night, their relationship grew considerably in the span of just half an hour. They didn't only have the most pleasurable time of their lives, but they also bathed each other full of smiles and laughter. And all of it was out of love for each other. However, the night wasn't over yet. They still had to get ready for bed and do whatever the hell they wanted to do until they both go to sleep. They had the house to themselves, after all. Who's there to stop them when they, for instance, take a shower together?

They got their toothbrushes out and began brushing. He was surprised at how similar her technique was to his; top first, bottom next, tongue last. After spitting and rinsing their mouthes, they put their brushes down and picked her clothes up off the bathroom tile. After getting them into a pile, Makoto left the bathroom to take them to the laundry room. While she did that, Akira inspected his face in the mirror closely. _I should probably buy a razor. I'm growing a bit of a stubble... Oh geez._ He felt his damp hair in between his fingers, noticing how long his hair has gotten. The last time he went to the barbers was the day after he got to his parents. He only got a trim then, as he grew fond of the semi-messy look. But he knew it was about time for another one, even if his hair was slightly wet he could tell. 

"Watcha doin' there?" Akira turned to see Makoto leaning against the door frame, still in her robe, watching him play with his hair. He smiled and said, "Just noticing how long my hair has gotten... definitely need a trim." She walked over to him to feel his hair as well, using her delicate fingers to lightly brush his long strands. She hummed before saying, "I could cut it for you, y'know?" He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "When did you learn to cut hair?"

"You can learn a lot in a year." 

-

He now sat on a stool in the bathroom with a towel around his neck while Makoto snipped at his now mostly dry, moppy hair. As little snippets fell and tickled his face, he slowly brought a hand up to itch as to not cause Makoto any disturbances. Igor help him if he accidentally got killed by his girlfriend while she was giving him a haircut. He was surprised to hear that she learned how to cut hair while he was gone. Her excuse for not telling him was that she never thought it was too important to bring up, which he understood. Again, she's a busy woman. She shouldn't need to feel obligated to tell Akira everything she did. Honestly, more than anything, he was kind of proud of her. His lover picked up and learned a pretty useful skill in just a years time. _God she's amazing._

The bathroom stayed quiet as she cut away, with the only sound being emitted was the snips of her scissors. To fill the silence, Makoto decided to ask him something. "How were your parents? We didn't get to talk about them a lot while you were away." He thought for a minute, and before she could ask if he was okay, he began. "Well, they're fine I guess. Just... not how they used to be, y'know? Ever since I got back, they've always looked at me a little different now. They treat me differently too... It made me feel uncomfortable." Her snipping slowed as she asked, "Is that another reason you came back?" 

"It's one of the reasons. A small one, but it definitely is one of them. I mostly came back because of you guys, and the city in general. Sure, the area my parents live at is peaceful with little noise at night, beautiful fields of grass, nice houses... but I feel like I belong _here._ In Tokyo, I mean. Hell, you guys are like family to me. I could never just leave you guys after all we've been through..." Makoto smiled at this as she put the scissors down and walked In front of him. She took the towel off of his neck and began shaking his hair out, getting all of the little snippets of hair out. "I'm glad you feel that way... and im sorry about your parents. I just hope you know that, while you're here, you'll be comfortable with us. We love you, Akira." He giggled and smiled deeply as she ruffled his hair. He stood up and shook his head like a dog, getting the rest out. They now stood on a hair covered floor, towels still on with smiles on their faces. 

"Thank you, Mako. You're quite the barber. Helluva cute one, too~." Makoto playfully smacked his arm, before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder once more. She looked down at the hair and said, "Welp. I'll have to sweep up." The sound of beeping went off from the laundry room, signifying that his clothes have finally finished. He checked his phone, which still sat on the sink. 12:10 am. He let a whistle out before saying, "It got late! Should we head to bed soon?" Makoto opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right after. Once she found her words, she said, "How about another hour or two? Tonights a special night, after all~." She smirked as she got off of him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and went towards the door. "Don't go anywhere, alright? I'll be back with a broom and your dry clothes." She left, leaving him with nothing to do but wait. He leaned against the wall and put a hand up to his chin, thinking of all the things they could do tonight before bed. How they could dance, cuddle, play a video game, get dessert... _Have some more sex._

He snorted to himself, obviously amused with his thoughts. All jokes aside, however, he was excited to see how the rest of the night will go. He smiled and looked into the mirror, admiring his newly cut hair. _I officially have the greatest girlfriend of all time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I originally planned this to not be two parts, but there was too much I wanted that putting it in just one chapter would make it too bloated. Also, there will be more added to the main plot of this story next chapter. So, stay tuned!


	6. Surprise~ Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Makoto continue enjoying their blissful night together...  
> However, Akira soon realizes his return won't be as simple as he previously imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter!  
> Thank you to those who've been reading this story so far. I appreciate the kudos!  
> See the end notes after reading...

Akira just finished getting his now dry clothes on as Makoto got her Buchimaru onesie on. It was currently 12:15 am, and the two thieves were growing a little tired. That didn't stop them from wanting to do just a little more before they rested, however. After getting all dressed up, they sat down on her bed, flopped back, and laid down side by side as they brainstormed ideas. He turned to her and asked, "You ate, yeah?" She snorted at this. "Yes... but even if I didn't, it's twelve in the morning. Eating a meal doesn't sound like the greatest idea at this hour." He scoffed at her -jokingly of course- and said, "Wimp. I always eat dinner at twelve in the morning." They both let out some giggles before subsiding and going back to brainstorming. That's when he just remembered an idea he had earlier. 

He quickly turned to her and said with a smile, "Care to dance?" She hummed and turned to him. "That sounds... like a nice idea. You probably already saw, but I have a new stereo system we can use and..." A lightbulb lit up inside of her head as she stood up and went to the stereo, picking up one of the CD's and turning to Akira with a faint blush on her face. Akira smirked when he saw it was the collection of American love songs from the 80's. She gave him a small smile and said, "I-i got this with the stereo, but I haven't played it yet. I had the idea a while back that, w-when you came back, maybe we can dance to it... or something..." He chuckled as he got up and took the CD case from her hands, inspecting the songs listed on the back. She sighed before saying, "I know it sounds a little stupid and, maybe, a little childish. I understand if you don't want to, but I-" 

"I had the same idea." Akira interrupted. "So don't worry, Mako. Let's have some fun." He planted a kiss on her head as her blush slightly intensified -in a good way- before smiling. He took the CD out and put it into the stereo, turned it on, and looked at the songs listed once more before looking to Makoto. "Would you rather dance to something upbeat or slow? Or, rather, which would you like to start with?" She put a hand to her chin, before saying, "Let's start... with something slow." He smirked and put the case down. "Lost In Love it is..." Makoto was still unfamiliar when it came to American music, so she didn't question his choice. He had been into foreign music and film for all of his life, so ever since Makoto told him how uneducated she was of foreign entertainment early in their relationship, he's been trying his best to get her into it by showing her classic films and giving her song recommendations. So far it's been working, but she still had a lot of learning to do. 

He turned to face Makoto as the sounds of acoustic guitar filled the room. He gently placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped hers around his neck. They began to sway a little as they giggled, both thinking how cheesy but cute this all was. The enchanting vocals began to play...

_I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice_

_And it don't count for much_

_but I'm not letting go_

_I believe there's still much to believe in_

He twirled her around and pulled her back into his embrace, keeping her close to his chest as they swayed with bigger steps around the room. They bumped heads as they looked into each others eyes. Her crimson brown shined as his grey sparkled, both admiring the beauty of their eyes.

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can_

_Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan I figured it out_

_What I needed was someone to show me_

_You know you can't fool me_

_I_ _'ve been loving you too long_

_It started so easy_

_You want to carry on_

He stepped on her foot, causing them both to lose their footing as she let out a small yelp. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with concern, and before he would be able to ask if she was okay, she smiled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Dork~." His eyes rested as he laughed, pulling her back into a close embrace as they continued to sway.

_Lost In Love and I don't know much_

_Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?_

_But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can_

_Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan I figured it out_

_What I needed was someone to show me_

He picked her up then and began to spin her around as she giggled and hit him playfully, begging for him to put her down In between the laughs. "If you insist!" He dropped her onto the bed, causing it to squeak as she began laughing even louder with Akira joining. He fell onto the bed next to her, laughs subsiding as the song began to just become background noise. He laid a hand on her face as they stared at each other, both holding their gaze for at least a full minute until Makoto spoke up. "You're a goofball, y'know that?" 

"Guilty as charged~." He cooed as she placed a hand over his, scooting closer to him as the song ended. They -coincidentally- yawned together, both looking and feeling exhausted, before Akira asked, "How about we postpone that second dance for now? It seems like it's time for us to go to... *yawn* go to... bed..." His eyes closed halfway, but Makoto lightly flicked his cheek before he could pass out. "I agree... *yawn* but, I don't think Sis would like it if you slept in my bed. She's probably going to be back by morning, after all."

"True... she told me that I was only allowed to sleep on the couch... *yawn* and I can't argue with her, soo..." His eyes began closing again, but Makoto -once again- lightly flicked his cheek as his eyes shot open. She said, with a smirk, "Let's head to the living room then... the least I can do is tuck you in." Akira scoffed and said, "Nope. I think the least I can do is tuck YOU in... *yawn* sound good?" It was too late to have a back and forth, so she just gave him a nod and pecked his nose before he stood up and turned off the stereo. He sighed and looked down at her girlfriend laid on the bed. "Alright, Mako, get in the covers and ill tuck you... *yawn* in..." She did as he said and went under the covers with her buchimaru stuffed animal he had gotten her when they last went to the arcade (before he went back to his parents). 

He turned the light off and knelt down beside her, running his fingers through her bangs. Her eyes began to close as he began to whisper to her, "I had an amazing time, Mako. I can't wait to have many more nights like this." She smiled as she blushed and said, "I almost forgot you were staying. We definitely should have more nights like these. It was... *yawn* definitely amazing..." Her eyes began to slowly close as he whispered to her again, "I love you, Mako. And now that i'll be here for as long as I can, I can physically see and love you again. Don't forget that, Mako." Her eyes finally closed as her breathes became deeper and her mouth hung slightly ajar. She had fallen asleep. 

-

Akira was now in the living room once again, this time to finally sleep. He took his phone out, saw it to be 12:30 am, and instantly flopped onto the couch face first. He exhaled and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable sleep to take him to dream land... 

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*rattle*_

_..._

_..._

_*rattle*_

...

...

_*drip*_

_*rattle*_

_..._

_*drip*_

_*rattle*_

The feint sound of chains echoed in his ears as the smell of wet pavement hit his nose. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the hue of blue that glowed around him. He lightly grunted as his eyes adjusted, looking at chains hanging from the walls rattling against each other. He turned his head to see a shiny metal toilet, water dripping from the ceiling into the bowls water. His mind was a little foggy, but he started to make coherent thoughts. _W-where... Is this?_ He placed a foot onto the cold, hard floor and slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. He put a hand on his head as he looked around, beginning to recognize the strange place he's ended up in. _This is... that cell..._

He stood up and turned to see the metal bars that trapped him, with a bright light coming from the outside. He walked to it and put his hands around two of the bars as his eyes adjusted, revealing an empty desk and a little girl standing besides it. His mind finally cleared, finally remembering where he was. "L-lavenza?" She looked at him with a book in her arms and said, "Yes, it is I. Welcome back, trickster. It's been quite some time." He looked around the place again, noting how little has changed. _Then again, my heart hasn't changed much since I left. So... why would this place change. But..._ He stared at his hands and noticed the shackles he was previously in were gone. Furthermore, he wasn't wearing his prison garbs. Instead, he wore the outfit he slept in; his nice, white summer clothing. He chuckled and responded to Lavenza, "Yes, it has been quite some time. And while I'd like to chat about how we've been n' all, I'm wondering why I'm here. I thought it all ended." She summoned two chair and sat down on one of them as she said, "Yes, it has. I'm here to request something else from you. If you'd please leave the cell and join me, I'd be grateful."

He stepped back and pushed on the cell door, causing it to open with a metal squeak. He stepped out onto the stone floor and joined her, sitting in the chair across from from her. A table suddenly appeared between them, a stack of papers sat neatly on the left and a feather pen on the right. "Trickster," she started. "I'm here to speak to you about an important matter that I brought upon myself to confront you about. And, while I understand you don't want to do any more "work", this is something I can't ignore." His breathing faltered as he rested his arms on the table, fiddling with his hair nervously with his fingers. He began with a stutter, "W-what do you mean by that? I thought the metaverse was destroyed...?" She sighed and looked down, looking a little disheartened. "Yes, it was destroyed. However, there is a different threat that faces this world once again. Something similar to the metaverse, but different either way." He looked up to her with curiosity and asked, "Alright... lay down the information."

"Well, it started a little while after everything was finished. My master and I left to finish up other duties and you returned to your hometown. Everything was going well... for a while at least. Three months after you left, a strange, metaverse-like world began to develop in Tokyo. We didn't notice until it had grown significantly, and since you left and the thieves disbanded, we didn't have a choice but to wait." She looked up to him, a stern look filled her eyes and said, "We dubbed this place "The Umbraverse", a dark land where shadows roam freely. And, unlike the Metaverse, you don't access it through a palace or Mementos. It isn't different depending on how you access it. instead, it's just a... set place. A set place where shadows and distorted hearts can roam." Akira's heart raced faster as sweat dripped down his forehead. He cleared his throat and said, "S-so, it's like if the Metaverse was free roam... what do you want me to do..?" Lavenza grabbed a piece of paper and the pen and began to write something. A couple of seconds after, she finished and placed the paper and pen in front of him. It was a contract. 

"Trickster... now that you are back, my master wants you to sign this contract. It will ask you to gather the Phantom Thieves, investigate this world, and find a means of destroying it. We are afraid that, if this world continues to grow, it could unleash something that could potentially hurt this world deeply." He looked at the contract, then to Lavenza and asked, "But w-what is it doing that requires us to destroy it? What... would it unleash?" She looked away and sighed. "At the moment, it's not doing anything dangerous. However... as I said, it doesn't just have shadows you'd find normally through your escapades as thieves, but It also holds bigger and more distorted shadows filled with distorted desires. We are afraid that, if we don't find a way to destroy this place, the Umbraverse could begin to form palaces. And we both know what that would mean..." 

"Im confused... I thought we also killed Yaldabaoth. He's the one who made all of this happen anyways, right? Then why is this..." 

"Yaldabaoth didn't exactly make the Metaverse, but rather used it for his own agenda to bring humanity to ruin. It was erased after you killed him, so it could never be used for evil again. However, that doesn't mean desires can't become distorted. Palaces were just a mere physical representation of them, after all. Its possible that something similar to the Metaverse was created... But, we don't know what this place exactly is yet or what made it even. Which is why we need you and the Phantom Thieves to investigate. Will you sign, Trickster?" 

Akira stared blankly ahead for a moment, heart dropping as he took in the information. _So, we aren't done just yet... Right when I thought my life was finally settling down, here I am... back in the Velvet Room._ Lavenza stared at him, waiting for a response. His lip started to quiver as his nostrils twitched, tears forming in his eyes. He sniffed and put a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes as he tried to keep the tears away. Lavenza spoke up with concern in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Akira... I wish there was another way. But me. my master, the world, and... everyone needs you right now... I'm sorry." He quickly wiped his tears away with his arm and stifled a sob. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, grabbing the pen with a shaky hand and sloppily signing his name onto the contract as a tear fell onto the page. He lightly pushed it towards Lavenza and she picked it up and put it into her book. When it closed, a blue glow emitted from the pages as Akira's heart stopped and eyes shot open. He quickly stood up and grabbed his chest with one hand, the other trying to keep himself balanced as his footing kept failing him. Sweat began to develop and drip off of his face, trying to pant for breath. 

Lavenza stood up as the table and chairs disappeared. She said to the terrified Kurusu, "Thank you for signing. Now, you can be reunited with someone else who's missed you." Pain began to cover his body as he yelped and screamed at the top of his lungs for it to stop. He couldn't develop a coherent thought, only wishing for the pain to go away. Suddenly, something appeared onto his face as he hit his back on the door of a cell. The pain flew away quickly, leaving him covered In sweat, breathing rapidly. He touched his face, only to feel the cold plastic of the mask he hasn't worn In a very long time. It felt familiar yet so foreign to him as he felt around it, breathing coming to a slow crawl. He closed his eyes, getting ready to unveil Arsene once again. He heavily exhaled once more, gripping the mask and tensing his muscles. _Arsene..._

"COME TO ME!" He yelled as he ripped the mask off of his face. Unlike the last time, skin wasn't ripped. No blood or pain. He already awakened, anyways. He just hasn't wielded a Persona in quite a while is all. A blue flamed engulfed him as his outfit began to form. His black boots formed as the flame worked up his entire body until his whole black, leather getup was completed. Arsene formed behind him as the flames disappeared into the air, smoke rising from Akira's body. He turned to see Arsene floating gently, staring at him.

"It has been quite some time, my trickster. Welcome back." Akira nodded at him before turning back to Lavenza, who stood so innocently waiting for him to finish. She walked up to him as bells rang throughout the room. It was time for him to go back to sleep. 

"Assemble the Phantom Thieves. Once you're finished, I will summon you all back here to speak details. Until we meet again, Trickster..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Things are getting interesting, eh? I can't wait to explore the "Umbraverse" further in later chapters...


End file.
